


慈悲的一击

by 筱悦 (cindyvl)



Category: La Comédie Humaine - Honoré de Balzac, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyvl/pseuds/%E7%AD%B1%E6%82%A6
Summary: 给朋友的生日贺文，拉斯蒂涅/于连的拉郎。题目来自尤瑟纳尔的作品《慈悲的一击》。





	慈悲的一击

“我将死去。”

——拿破仑·波拿巴，法兰西的皇帝

拉斯蒂涅几乎从不缺席塞莱斯蒂娜·拉布丹的“星期三”沙龙。拉布丹夫人高贵妩媚，品味优雅，一颦一笑、一举一动无不赏心悦目。这般佳人置办的聚会，就算精明如拉斯蒂涅也挑不出什么毛病。相反，他很愿意穿上他的燕尾服，乘着马车专程去敲这位可爱夫人家的门，一边享受着可口的茶和糕点，一边听年轻人们高谈阔论。

年轻人。拉斯蒂涅每次想到这个词的时候，都忍不住想从鼻子里哼出一声来。他承认，年轻其实是个好东西：纽沁根一家子爱着拉斯蒂涅的年轻，他也把自己的年轻当成资本，狠狠地捞了一笔。但他觉得，年轻其实也不是什么好东西：它往往与无知和野心同存，一旦它没有被很好地关在笼子里，就会化身成鬣狗一般，撕扯、啃噬着生活的宁静。

拉斯蒂涅当然不喜欢把自己比成鬣狗。但他也不那么喜欢所有人都和他一样，时刻觊觎着向上爬。就在前不久，有个叫吕西安的年轻人被关进了监狱。他还记得这个才华横溢的诗人，仗着一支笔杆子和一张好皮囊周旋于女人的裙间，颇受贵妇人们的青眼。而拉斯蒂涅牢牢记得的却是吕西安的情妇——那个叫做艾斯苔的交际花——从纽沁根男爵的金库里卷走了将近二百万的事儿。纽沁根的钱，拉斯蒂涅想着，纽沁根的损失也是我的损失。结果呢，这个吕西安还是栽在了女人的手里，在牢房里等待着审判。

在拉斯蒂涅看来，这就是年轻的蠢货了。

所以当他听到沙龙里有人提起德·拉莫尔侯爵的秘书于连·索莱尔的时候，他自然而然地就把这个名字也归类到“年轻的蠢货”那一栏里去了。然而，随着他越来越经常从女士们的八卦里听到于连的事迹，听到年轻的贵族们对这个外省来的漂亮年轻人的几分微词，他的看法却悄悄地发生了改变。他不但记下了这个名字，甚至总会顺着话头多打听几句，还把打听到的消息写成了纸条藏在了怀里。时至今日，一张便签已经几乎记满了。

最初，与其说是注意到于连，不如说他对“德·拉莫尔”这个姓氏稍稍有那么一点兴趣。他没什么机会见到侯爵那样的大贵人；但是再早两年，当他还有耐心对着纽沁根夫人嘘寒问暖点头陪笑的时候，他曾经远远地见过诺贝尔伯爵和他的妹妹，玛蒂尔德小姐：那是个漂亮又高傲的女孩儿，一双眼睛灿若寒星，而拉斯蒂涅却嗅到了隐藏在她精致外表下的一点偏执和疯狂。这个女孩儿像极了巴黎，可是拉斯蒂涅并没有攀上她的蒙马特高地高喊“Maintenant à nous deux”的心思。

“那个女孩儿惦记不得，”那时候他想着，“倒不是因为我怕了她的父亲和哥哥……”

所以，那个叫于连的大概真有几分本事。他想。

拉斯蒂涅摸了摸藏在胸前口袋的纸条，微微眯起眼睛，心不在焉地听着远处某个慷慨激昂的年轻文人大声朗读《每日新闻》，朗读声几乎盖过了拉布丹夫人精心选奏的音乐声。无聊，无聊。他想。这年头的人几乎个个都热衷谈论政治，仿佛他们每个人都能随时放下酒杯拿起枪，奔赴战场为国王战斗似的……不，是为人民战斗。这是现在坊间悄悄流行起来的说法。人民。国家。人民的国家。二十万小布尔乔亚的青年期待着为这样的国家开战。_法兰西万岁_。

拉斯蒂涅很自觉地把自己排除在了这二十万青年之外。但他本能地预感那个于连会很愿意凑这个他避之不及的热闹——不然他为什么要走德·拉莫尔家的路子呢？先娶约瑟芬，再做拿破仑。那位在圣赫勒拿岛陨落的大人树立的榜样如太阳般光辉，引得每一支烛火都觉得自己有可能成为高高挂起的太阳。拉斯蒂涅也想做太阳，但不是这种。比起名声来，他更惜命。有命才有钱，有命才有一切。虽然人们说着“混乱是阶梯”，可是泥瓦匠也能当将军的日子早就过去喽。他想。

他摸了摸鼻子，装模作样地咳了几声，随即借口身体不适提前溜出了沙龙。接下来去哪儿呢？他放浪形骸且有一段日子了，这附近的酒馆老板早认得了他这个熟客，也喜欢给他打折，可是在这个时间去喝酒并不合适。但带着一身的香水味和烟草味去找纽沁根夫人更不合适，毕竟他的德菲娜早已经对他这种吊儿郎当的态度很不满意了——每次见他的时候，她的眼角眉梢都带着抹幽怨。

您不爱我了！她总会用这种自认为很惹人怜爱的语气对他说话。

女人，女人。总想着牢牢地把他控制住的女人。拉斯蒂涅摇头。

行，让她想吧。

他在心里自嘲了一声，完全没注意到有辆马车擦身而过，刮掉了他的帽子。帽子在地上打了几个转，随后停在了一滩泥水的正中间，眼见着是不能戴了。

真晦气！

马车却慢慢停下了。车夫动作轻捷地跳下马车，在拉斯蒂涅跳脚发火之前先了一步弯腰，向他致歉。他的谈吐和姿势都很优雅，可拉斯蒂涅记得的却是他那双黑而亮的大眼睛，以及非常有辨识度的鹰钩鼻子。

“恕我直言，先生。”拉斯蒂涅鬼使神差地开了口，“您这样的举止可不像个车夫。”

车夫却对他轻轻一笑，言语中透出几分骄傲，“那得看是为谁驾车。”

拉斯蒂涅才发现马车是空的，而德·拉莫尔家族的纹章正趾高气扬地在车门上泛着光。他的耳边忽然响起了夫人们的八卦：

“哎，那个于连可是个标致人儿。”

“谁能忘得了那双眼睛呢？听说也是个肚子里有墨水的，难怪侯爵和小姐都喜欢他……”

“驭马也是一把好手……毕竟是乡下来的嘛……”

心念如电闪，拉斯蒂涅瞬间堆出一个假笑：“是我有眼不识泰山了，索莱尔先生。”

他看见车夫的脸上闪过一丝恼怒，本来清秀的面孔瞬间凶狠了几分。是啊，谁会喜欢自己的乡下名字呢？姓氏里连个“de”字都没有。但他的名字很好听。Julien，Julien，Julien。和美第奇家族那位风华绝代的朱利亚诺同一个名字，也和他一样的英俊。可他们的关系还没好到一上来就喊名字的程度。

胡思乱想间，拉斯蒂涅看到对方的表情恢复了最初的平静。“幸会，我是于连·索莱尔，目前在德·拉莫尔侯爵府上当差。至于您……”

“德·拉斯蒂涅。”

“德·拉斯蒂涅先生。阁下的帽子我会赔偿，烦请您告知我尊府的地址。”

“……”

拉斯蒂涅不记得自己怎么给了于连地址，又怎么和他告的别。然而当几日后，他收到德拉莫尔家的仆人放在门口的包裹时，他忽然想起了有这么一桩事情。

那天他并没有早早地放于连走掉，而是找了个蹩脚的借口请他去咖啡馆小坐了一阵，当然，是他请于连的客。可是于连似乎对他的逢迎并不太感冒，只在他提起自己早年在外省的生活时挑了挑好看的眉毛。当他说起自己读的书时，于连倒是表现出了更大的兴趣。两人相谈甚欢，于连甚至提出要把自己珍藏的一本《沉思录》借给拉斯蒂涅来看。

看来那些夫人们说的没错。拉斯蒂涅答应着，心里却拨起了算盘。只是不知道这个于连会不会倒霉地成为下一个吕西安。

其实拉斯蒂涅觉得自己和于连并不会有多大交集。他更喜欢赚钱，更热衷于万花丛中过片叶不沾身，总归要先赚够一笔，再图后计。巴黎这块铁板，最合适的办法不是像炮弹轰进去，而要像瘟疫一样钻进去——这是经过他改进的伏脱冷的教诲。而于连却跳过了赚钱这一步，直接把自己奉献给了虚无缥缈的等级制度。红色的军装，或是黑色的长袍，无论哪个未来都足够让年轻人热血沸腾；可在拉斯蒂涅眼中，这些哪里比得上金子的颜色呢？高老头没了金子，他怎么样了呢？而有了金子，这些还会远吗？

俗话说的好，步子迈大了，容易扯到……扯远了。

拉斯蒂涅自忖做不到像当初伏脱冷对待他一样，推心置腹地对后辈给出人生指导。他倒是“指导”过瓦朗坦，可那个年轻人太过贪婪。像吕西安那样的头脑却是不值得让他耗费心思巴结教导。可是面对于连，他又有那么一丁点的犹豫。

那么一丁点的犹豫却差点要了他的命。

在收到于连送来的《沉思录》之后，拉斯蒂涅写了封礼貌客气的答谢信，之后有很长一段时间都没有收到于连的消息。于连并没有催着他还书，于是那本书在他的抽屉里且放了一阵，他几乎想不起来去翻。这些日子，他依旧去参加拉布丹夫人的沙龙，在八卦和音乐声中昏昏欲睡，一天天地醉生梦死。他听说于连跟着侯爵出了一趟远门，在斯特拉斯堡出尽了风头。人们还说，现在连德·费瓦克元帅夫人都喜欢这个于连了，他亲笔写的情书堪称范本，字字句句都招人喜欢得紧。女士们的八卦总带着点夸大和羡慕嫉妒恨的成分，可拉斯蒂涅觉得这与事实八九不离十。他莫名地相信于连是干得出这种事儿的人，但他不信的是于连对元帅夫人的追求是出于所谓的真心。向上爬需要什么真心？他猜想到于连和玛蒂尔德小姐之间八成是出了点什么问题，以致需要用这种伤敌一千自损八百的办法来唤起女孩儿的感情。真损，但是拉斯蒂涅挺喜欢。他甚至给自己现在的放荡生活找到了理直气壮的借口——我是因为爱着您、想让您嫉妒才去追求别人的，我可爱的纽沁根夫人，我对您的心昭如日月。来，请把您的手贴上我的胸口，然后喊我Eugene，而我会喊您Delphine。

百闻不如一见。拉斯蒂涅决定久违地去看一场歌剧，因为他听说，这天晚上元帅夫人包了一个包厢并邀请了于连，而德·拉莫尔一家也会在，虽然“这并不是她们平时去歌剧院的日子”。他有那么一点好奇：于连会怎么做？是继续他欲擒故纵的游戏，还是……？

他在剧院外面与匆匆而来的于连打了个照面。于连的表情看起来很激动，一头卷发有些凌乱，似乎刚刚进行了一番激烈的心理斗争。

在剧院门口的灯光下，冷静的蓝眼睛对上了眼神飘忽的黑眼睛。

拉斯蒂涅向于连脱帽致意：“晚上好。”

于连愣了一下，似乎回忆了一下他的名字，随即对他点了点头。接着，他向着元帅夫人包厢的方向大步流星。拉斯蒂涅目送他离去，却在片刻后悄悄地跟了上去。

真是优柔寡断！拉斯蒂涅在心里骂了一句。没见过世面的乡巴佬！乡巴佬！

女演员的声音高亢哀伤，可拉斯蒂涅无心欣赏。舞台上的戏不足以吸引他，而现实中的戏进行得又太慢。他有点烦躁。年轻人，到底是年轻人。年轻人就应该被好好地教导。听呐，年轻人甚至会被演员的唱腔感动到落泪。我是谁，我在哪，我为什么要来看这出洒满狗血的戏。

拉斯蒂涅贴着包厢的门，听着于连吸鼻子的声音，又是不屑又是烦躁，好奇心却丝毫没减弱。这包厢里几乎都是女眷，而女人的抽泣声他听的多了，所以只可能是于连在哭。外省的男子汉现在成了巴黎的小姑娘。那张漂亮的脸蛋涕泗滂沱会是怎样的情景？那有点阴鸷的鹰钩鼻子也会因着眼泪柔和几分吗？

接着，元帅夫人发话了，拉斯蒂涅的疑问也很快得到了解答：门被轻轻推开，于连以手掩面冲了出来。拉斯蒂涅知道，元帅夫人近乎直白地指引着于连去见德拉莫尔家的女眷，去见她光芒四射的年轻情敌。多么可爱又威严的贵妇人啊。

拉斯蒂涅转念间，拉住了于连的衣袖。于连转过头，俊秀的脸上满是眼泪，表情却极其凶狠。

“德·拉斯蒂涅先生，请您放开，我还有急事。”

冷静的蓝眼睛再一次对上了黑眼睛。黑眼睛瞪得圆了，里面满含泪水，还有那么几滴不争气地顺着脸颊流了下来。

拉斯蒂涅暗叹一口气，一手拉住于连，另一手掏出手帕，仔细地帮于连把脸擦干净，就像很多次他为纽沁根夫人做过的那样。我不像他，我不会再流眼泪，何况过去我流眼泪的时候也没人帮我擦，拉斯蒂涅心想。所以这小子的运气还是比我好，真是人比人气死人。

于连瞪着他。但在拉斯蒂涅看来，这双还有点湿漉漉的眼睛对他毫无威胁。

“你——”于连深吸一口气，似乎试图指责拉斯蒂涅的无礼。拉斯蒂涅却隔着手帕，用一根手指封住他的嘴：“您哭的样子可不招人喜欢。”

那双漂亮的黑眼睛眯了起来，眼神里多了几分羞恼。拉斯蒂涅的心情隐隐兴奋了起来，他慢慢地拿开手帕，却感到有个冰冷的东西抵上了他的腰侧。

操！

“如果我在这里开枪……您觉得会怎么样？”

于连的声音鼻音浓重，带着一点疯狂的哭腔。

妈的。乡巴佬这时候倒是挺果断。兔崽子。没娘养的！

拉斯蒂涅想尽了儿时在乡间听到的粗俗词语，在心里一句一句地骂着于连。他努力地堆出一个假笑：“您可真喜欢开玩笑。”

枪口又向前了几分。拉斯蒂涅在心里啐了一口，慢慢地后退着远离于连。他急中生智，打开包厢的门躲在了起初于连站着的位置，直到演出结束都没再出来过。

后来他才知道，于连跟着德·拉莫尔家的马车走了。这次，主家没再舍得让他当车夫。

那一夜之后，拉斯蒂涅很少再去打听于连的消息了。但有时候消息像是自己长了翅膀，拼了命地往他耳朵里钻。他听说于连改了姓氏，成了索莱尔·德·拉韦尔奈骑士，头衔连着名字能占满大半行。他还听说于连与德·拉莫尔小姐的婚事将近，而作为对女婿的提拔，德·拉莫尔侯爵将于连派到了轻骑兵第十五团，在陆军最精锐的部队里担任中尉。真是飞黄腾达了，拉斯蒂涅想。他这时候才想起来抽屉里那本《沉思录》，不过他觉得于连这时候可能也没空看书了——要他忙的事情可是够多的了。谁叫这一年的巴黎并不太平呢？老国王走了，革命党的血染红了街道的砖，新国王被拥簇上了台，巴黎人民的街垒堆起来又被清理掉。变化很大，拉布丹夫人的沙龙却雷打不动地开着，只是有些年轻的面孔再没出现过。拉斯蒂涅看着来来往往的人，看着镜子里左右逢源的自己，忽然有那么一丁点的失落。

于是他一回到家，就翻起了那本《沉思录》。这本被忘记的书大概是两人之间唯一的联系了——如果他没记得洗了沾满眼泪的手帕，那就是唯二了。

——带我去你将要去的地方吧，因为在那儿我将使我心中神圣的部分保持宁静。

他忽然觉得自己有必要去一趟斯特拉斯堡，就当是度个假。

然而他的马车在斯特拉斯堡与另一辆前往汝拉山脉某座小城维里埃的马车相错而过，于是他无功而返。

接着，这场他从中场加入观赏的闹剧出现了新的高潮。他看见于连的名字出现在报纸上，不是作为新贵，而是作为杀人犯。

杀人未遂。拉斯蒂涅想着：这可怜的孩子想对着人开枪有多久了？

关于这场不幸事件的传闻如雪片一样纷至沓来。拉斯蒂涅先是看到了一张单子，是于连在狱中委托别人帮他从巴黎带去的、他想看的书，那本《沉思录》赫然在列。

他觉得自己可以亲自去送一趟。而在路上，他听到了于连承认自己有罪，差点摔了杯子。他还听说维里埃当地的某名神甫背叛了德·拉莫尔小姐的委托，于连的死罪已成定局。行刑的日子就在几天后，而他的马车却刚刚到达那座小城。

拉斯蒂涅跟着那位白发苍苍的老木匠混进了探视的队伍。那位老木匠是于连的生父，他过来是为了谈遗产分配的。于是他欣然地接受了这名来自巴黎的银行家的随行。父子间的谈判还算顺利：老木匠拿到了他想要的，于连的表情也堪称平静。真是伟大的父爱啊，拉斯蒂涅想。

“您可以上诉的。”老木匠走后，拉斯蒂涅从阴影中走了出来。“等死，然后一切都没有了。”

“德·拉斯蒂涅先生。真让人意外。”于连的声音稍稍拔高了一点，似乎是出于惊讶。

拉斯蒂涅上前一步。“我来把您要的书还给您。”他掏出那本《沉思录》，“我以为您这样的教徒不会喜欢读斯多葛派的东西来着。”

“开卷有益。从小我就喜欢读书，读各种各样的书……我努力地学拉丁文，我可以背诵整本《圣经》……然后我就在这里了。”于连拍了拍牢房的地板。

一阵沉默过后，于连像个孩子似的抱怨道：“早知道该再多拿一个杯子的，这样还能请您喝杯香槟酒。”他晃了晃酒瓶，“只是剩得不多了。”

拉斯蒂涅毫不见外地拿起于连放在地上的杯子。杯中还有一点残酒，他在于连的注视下一饮而尽，并将杯口朝下向他示意。“祝您健康。”

于连忽然笑了。“德·拉斯蒂涅先生，您真是个有趣的人。”

“您也一样，于连·索莱尔先生。”

“非得连名带姓地称呼我吗？”

“……于连。”

“要是您的声音再温柔一点点，就会让我误认为是她在喊我。”

那个“她”明显不是玛蒂尔德小姐。大概是那位市长夫人吧，拉斯蒂涅想。“她没有再来看您吗？”

“来过，又走了。”于连耸耸肩。失去一切的他没了在巴黎时的那股锐气，但也看不出有多少迷茫和后悔。“对她开枪的时候，我曾经犹豫过。毕竟她是那么美好那么虔诚的一位女性……”他的表情忽然呈现出一种奇异的悲悯，“我对玛蒂尔德说，我完成了复仇。我解脱了，她们也快了。Le coup de Grâce.（慈悲的一击）”

他伸出手，诚挚地将拉斯蒂涅的手指放在手心握了握。

“我先走了，拉斯蒂涅先生。愿您一切好运。”

走出牢房的时候，拉斯蒂涅才想起于连并没有把他带来的书收下。他想了想，还是把书打包进了行李，带着它回到了巴黎。在回去的路上，他看见了一名身着黑色丧服的年轻女子站在路边，对着汝拉山脉的某个山头发呆。

风儿掀起她的黑色面纱，露出一头灿烂的金发。拉斯蒂涅看着玛蒂尔德小姐那双灿若寒星的眼睛，忽然想起那双已经永远合上的黑瞳。

——不要加入别人的哭泣，不要有太强烈的感情。

回到巴黎后，拉斯蒂涅恢复了从前放浪形骸的日子。于连这个名字也渐渐地消失在了人们的八卦之中。

在圣灵升天节的晚上，拉斯蒂涅依照习俗点起了蜡烛和壁炉。他从箱底拿出那本《沉思录》，对着封皮端详了一阵，然后仿佛像下定了某种决心似的，将书页一一撕下，扬手投入火中。

橘黄色的火焰舔舐着散碎的纸张，昏暗的房间因此明亮了几分。火光照亮了他半边脸，另半边依然藏在黑暗之中。

“可惜……可惜？”

他盯着火光，忽然想起于连那张苍白清秀的面庞。他有那么一点羡慕玛蒂尔德小姐，因为她能光明正大地亲吻那双嘴唇，像莎乐美亲吻施洗约翰，也像绝美的玛戈皇后亲吻德·拉莫尔家那位曾在御前行走的先祖。爱人的头颅，美丽的头颅。他没有爱人，也不想捧着爱人的头颅痛哭流涕。与女人们相比，他还是聪明而幸运的。

“终究还是可惜了。”

他的声音似是轻蔑又似是叹息，渐渐微不可闻，最终和那些书页一同湮没在火焰的噼啪声中。

1831年秋于巴黎。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.于连死亡日期取1831年7月25日。  
2.法国的圣灵升天节类似于中国的清明节，时间是11月1日，在那天人们会祭奠死者。  
3.拉斯蒂涅是个喜欢说谎的家伙，在这里也不例外。


End file.
